1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly to a watch which displays horological information and alpha-numeric messages which can be programmed by the watch user:
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a digital watch has been developed with a fixed message. But the message cannot be altered without essentially replacing the watch module.
With the watch of the present invention, the watch user can enter whatever message he desires. He can choose from the 26 letters of the alphabet, numbers 0-9, and several different symbols. He can program in dates to remember, such as birthdays and anniversaries, peoples names and phone numbers, use the watch as an electronic engraver and say such things as "To Ralph with Love--Alice." The possibilities of different alpha-numeric messages which the watch user can program are limitless.